


As The Crow Flies

by silverwordswrites



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Relationships, De-Aged Characters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Magician!Kuroo, Seer!Suga, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his family at a young age, Hinata Shouyou has grown up in the care of Sugawara Koushi, the town's respected healer and seer, working as Sugawara's apprentice. When Sugawara gets a disturbing Vision one summer afternoon, both of their lives are turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's going to rain soon

"Hinata!"

His orange head shot up from the tall grass, looking back towards town and his house where Sugawara stood, his long cloak swishing in the gentle wind and a kind smile on his face.

Hinata grabbed the basket of herbs he had been collecting and made his way back to Suga. He skillfully avoided the holes and old stumps that littered the ground; he often worked and played out in this field while Suga worked with patients.

When Hinata arrived at his side, Suga looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain soon," he said. Hinata looked up as well and saw only blue sky, but Suga always knew things were coming before they happened. "Now, let's see how you did."

"I got a whole basket full, Suga-san!" Hinata exclaimed, showing Suga the contents of his basket. Suga picked up one of the plants and inspected it for a moment.

"These are perfect, Hinata, and you got so many we'll be able to make lots of medicine! Bring them inside and then come help me close up so we're ready for the storm." Hinata bounded into the house, eager to help.

He and Suga brought in the freshly washed bandages that had been hanging outside to dry, then started stacking newly cut wood next to the door and putting out rain barrels. Other townsfolk saw them working and, casting a wary glance to the sky, started to move their more important items into the safety of their homes and stores. Suga's Sight was well known in town.

By the time they had finished cleaning up, it had started to drizzle with rain, and as Hinata got a fire going inside, the sky opened up and it became a torrential downpour. Suga hummed to himself as he chopped up the herbs Hinata had gotten and put them in the pot they had used for dinner to cook them down.

Hinata watched in awe as Suga worked, always mystified by the man. His ash blond hair caught the light in the house, making it shimmer and giving Suga an even more ethereal air than he usually carried.

Suga was the town's healer and seer, Hinata his apprentice in medicine. Suga had taken Hinata in after his parents and sister had been killed in a fire several years ago, and after answering Hinata's many questions about medicine, had taken him on as a student. Suga wasn't much older than Hinata's fourteen years; Hinata would guess his teacher was only nineteen or twenty, but Suga was wise far beyond his years, having been gifted with the Sight as a child. Suga didn't talk about his past much, and Hinata had learned not to ask. Suga lost his cheerfulness when the subject was brought up, a dark look replacing his usual smile.

"Okay Hinata, do you want to cook these down and then crush them, or do you want to grind those dried herbs?" Suga asked, approaching with a pot of fresh herbs. Hinata opted for the pot, placing it over the fire. While Hinata waited for the water to boil the herbs, Suga gathered the bag of dried herbs and his mortar and pestle, settling down to work beside Hinata on the floor. Hinata offered to help while he waited, and they worked together in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you have anyone coming in today?" Hinata asked.

Suga hummed, thinking. "No one that I'm aware of, and if this rain keeps up like I'm expecting it to, it'll likely be a quiet night." Hinata nodded, a little saddened.

Most of Suga's patients were older people in the town, looking for medicine to ease general illnesses in their children or their own aches and pains. They were usually very kind, and informed Suga of their visit beforehand. Hinata enjoyed talking to them while he and Suga prepared what they needed.

Suga's other patients were usually more urgent; house calls due to injury or severe sickness. While they were exciting, Hinata hated those calls. Suga usually stiffened a few minutes before anyone arrived, muttering about a bad feeling and giving himself time to pack up some general necessities before someone came to confirm his suspicions and inform him of what was wrong. Suga was different in those times. He was still very kind to everyone, especially children, but Hinata noticed that his focus shifted from making people happy to making them well again. It was only a slight change, but after working with Suga for so many years Hinata learned to tell the difference in Suga's intensity.

Hinata took the pot off of the fire and drained the water, letting the herbs cool for a few minutes before transferring several into his clean mortar and beginning to mash them. This paste was Suga's favourite to prevent infection, and could be stored for months without losing its healing properties.

Suga instructed him to add a few things as he went, but otherwise they worked in silence. Hinata got lost in his own head, daydreaming. When the weather cleared up maybe some of his friends would want to play ball with him, or the littler ones would ask him to indulge in their fantasy games. It had been a while since Hinata had played with the younger children. While Suga worked him hard to teach him to become a healer, he also understood that Hinata was still young and wouldn't deny him the right to _be_ young.

Once Hinata finished, putting lids on the containers of medicine, he stood to wash out the pot and his mortar. Suga smiled at him as he walked past, nearly done with his work as well.

Hinata washed the items in the rain and made his way back inside, whistling as he went. He saw Suga standing up now, his mortar and pestle on the table with the now crushed herbs, but Suga's body was rigid.

"Suga-san," Hinata called cautiously, unsure of what was happening.

Suga turned at the sound of Hinata's voice, but it was not the Suga he usually knew. His eyes were clouded over and his movements sharp. He was trapped in a Vision.

" _They're coming,_ " Suga rasped, his voice not his own. " _Danger; they seek you. They're coming._ "

Suga went limp.

Hinata ran to him, dropping the things he held in his hands as he went, and fell to his knees beside the man. Suga blinked up at him, exhausted, but gripped Hinata's hand.

"Warn them, warn the town," Suga whispered, still trying to recover from the vision.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. He was on his feet and out the door in seconds, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders as he went. There was a bell in the middle of town that everyone could hear that usually signalled an announcement. In this situation and in this weather, however, Hinata hoped people would know it meant danger.

He was soaked through within moments of being outside. He pounded on doors as he went, yelling, though he didn't know what to tell them other than that danger was approaching. Maybe they would arm themselves against the unknown threat, maybe they would leave town and seek safety.

 _They seek you._ Had that meant Hinata? Suga? The townspeople in general? He didn't know, but he was unsettled.

He finally made it to the bell and tugged hard on the rope, making it ring out loudly. He continued to yell, needing everyone to understand. People looked out their doors at him, fear in their eyes. Some ran to tell others, others gathered their families close. The few men and women trained in combat appeared with their weapons, looking to him for answers. Hinata stuttered out a quick explanation.

"Sugawara-san, he had a Vision!" Hinata yelled over the continually ringing bell and the rain. "He said someone dangerous was coming, and they were seeking someone!"

A man nodded to the others, who spread out to deliver the message to everyone. He then approached Hinata.

"Thank you for warning us. Go back to Sugawara-san, he probably needs you right now," he said, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata ran back to his and Suga's home, looking up at the sky frowning. It was too dark. It could only be seven or so at night, and with it being summer the days were much longer, so even with the rain the sky should be lighter. But the darkness was almost suffocating, making it feel like a late fall evening.

Suga was sitting up when Hinata got home. "The guards are out and warning people," Hinata told him, discarding his soaked cloak and moving to help Suga into a chair. While Suga was nearly completely unaffected physically by his general Sight, the feelings and thoughts crossing his mind all the time, he had been weakened by the full Vision and needed time to recover. Hinata had only seen Suga fall into a Vision once before: the day his family had died. Hinata had been doing errands in town, collecting some goods from Suga when it had happened. By the time he got to his home it had been too late.

"Hinata, quickly, my dagger..." Suga began, and Hinata immediately grabbed the weapon. Suga slid it into his robes, tucking it out of sight. "Grab a knife, hide it away, in your boot or something."

He did as he was told, looking around nervously.

There was a knock at the door. Hinata moved to answer it, assuming it was the guards here to update them. He started turning the handle, but Suga quickly turned to him, panic on his face.

"Hinata, no, wait!"

The door swung open, a tall man filling the frame. Hinata opened his mouth to ask who he was, but was knocked unconscious by a fist. Suga yelled his name as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is un-beta'd, so if you notice something amiss please let me know! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)  
> This is also posted on my ff account.
> 
> Come fangirl with me on Tumblr! silverwordswrites


	2. It's all my fault

When Hinata came to, he immediately knew something was wrong. His arms were bound behind his back, for one, and the dagger he had hidden away in his boot mere minutes before was now missing. His face was throbbing; his nose was likely broken from where he had been punched. Hinata blinked and looked around to see he was being held by a man taller than Suga with huge arms.

Suga.

Hinata focused on the scene in front of him, still a little dazed. Suga was on his knees, doubled over and head bowed. Three tall men surrounded Suga, two holding his arms behind his back; one with unruly black hair and the other with spiky grey hair and wide eyes. The third man crouched in front of Suga, looking at him intently.

"You're a Seer," the man in front of him was saying, smiling sweetly. His clothes and brown hair were immaculate, only his boots showing signs of the rain outside, and a long sword with an intricate design on the scabbard was strapped to his hip.

"No," Suga said quietly. He seemed to be in pain, wincing as he spoke. "I'm a healer. I help the people of this town-"

"Liar." The man slapped Suga across the face, still smiling. Suga grimaced and spat onto the floor, a mixture of blood and saliva, looking back at the man with a glare. Hinata lurched forward out of anger, ready to fight the man, but was held back by his captor.

"Oikawa..." the man holding Hinata said with a warning tone. The man in front of Suga, Oikawa, ignored him. A hand mark was blossoming on Suga's cheek.

"You'll tell me the truth on your own free will," Oikawa said, venom in his voice, "Or we'll kill Chibi-chan over there."

A knife was pressed to Hinata's throat. He struggled against the arms holding him, but the knife pressed into his skin dangerously and he stilled. Hinata locked eyes with Suga for a mere second before Suga cursed under his breath and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Hinata trusted Suga immensely. He had always trusted the older man to keep him safe, and had done his best to help Suga in return. Now, however, Hinata's trust in Suga wavered. He didn't know how desperately Suga wanted to keep his identity a secret, and for a few moments Hinata feared the price of that secrecy would be his life.

"Fine," Suga said finally, and the knife at Hinata's throat fell away. "I possess the Sight."

Oikawa smiled and stood up. Hinata let out a small breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. The two men holding Suga hauled him to his feet as well, and the arm holding Hinata's bound ones tightened.

A man that Hinata hadn't noticed before straightened from his place beside the door. Oikawa made his way towards him and took his long coat from him. "Yahaba, tell Kenma to take what he wants from this place. When he's done-" Oikawa turned to look at the black haired man holding Suga. "-Kuroo can torch the town." The man, Kuroo, grimaced but nodded in acknowledgement.

Suga made a sound of protest, struggling against his captors, but Oikawa shushed him with a hand, setting his jaw in a firm line. "Anyone who is worth something to us is alive. Everyone else in this town is dead already. No use fighting a battle you've already lost." With that, he strode out the door into the rain.

Hinata's heart plummeted. _Dead?_ Hinata cast a glance over at Suga, but he seemed to have lost all will to fight. As Hinata watched, the light faded from Suga's eyes and his head dropped, an unreadable expression on his face. Suga went still, his legs barely working as Kuroo and the white haired man pushed him forward and out the door.

 _Was Suga the one they had been looking for?_ Hinata wondered, stumbling forward when his own captor made to follow the trio ahead of them.

They were pulled out into the rain and out of town, over to a small caravan of horses and wagons. Only a few people were around, feeding horses and doing repairs on wagons. Suga was pulled into a covered wagon near the middle, Kuroo waiting outside while the white haired man tied Suga to the wall of the wagon. After a moment, Hinata was lifted in and tied to the opposite side of the wagon.

The three men conversed outside of the wagon for a moment before dispersing. Hinata struggled against his bonds, but they were too intricate for him to untie blindly, so with no knife he was stuck.

"Suga-san," Hinata whispered. Suga didn't look up at him, his face still grave. "Sugawara-san," he tried again, more intently. Suga looked up at him, his brown eyes dark, but said nothing. "Are you okay, Suga-san? Are you hurt?"

Of all the responses Hinata expected, a short, bitter laugh was not one of them. It was so unlike Suga's usual demeanour, Hinata backed off immediately, almost scared of the man before him.

"Okay? Don't you get it, Hinata? They came for me. They slaughtered the entire town to get me. Everyone is dead because of me." The next part came as a broken whisper. "It's all my fault..."

Hinata could only watch as his mentor, the man who had shown him such compassion and friendship, who was funny and sassy and took no shit from anyone, who was always so strong in a crisis, broke down before him. Suga didn't cry, but something inside him was breaking. He was dead behind the eyes, his usual light gone.

"Suga-san..." Hinata didn't know what to say, but he was interrupted by someone climbing into the wagon.

"Take care of them, Kenma," someone else said from outside. Hinata saw Kuroo standing there once more, looking grave, as he opened his right hand in front of his face and flame sprung to life. Despite everything, Hinata watched in awe as Kuroo coaxed the flame to grow in his palm.

Kuroo met Hinata's eyes briefly and the man smiled sadly before walking away and out of Hinata's line of vision. He recalled Oikawa's words from earlier; _Kuroo can torch the town._ Hinata's stomach clenched.

The person who had climbed into the wagon with them settled beside Hinata, eyeing Suga warily. He had blond hair with black roots and an uninterested look in his face. He had a bag in his hands.

"I'm Kenma," he said, looking back to Hinata expectantly.

"Uh, Hinata Shouyou," Hinata replied, looking to Suga for help and receiving none. "That's Sugawara-san."

Kenma nodded. "I'm sorry about your town," Kenma said. "No one likes killing innocent people, but we have to follow orders."

Hinata was blindsided by the sincerity in his words.

"I went through your supplies after you were brought here," Kenma continued, knowing it was impossible for Hinata to properly reply to his previous statement. "I grabbed everything that seemed important. I'm a healer in this group," he explained, opening the bag and reaching inside. "I knew what most of this was, but I wanted to ask about some of it. Are you his apprentice?" Kenma asked, nodding towards Suga.

"Yes," Hinata said.

It almost seemed normal, explaining the pastes and liquids that he and Suga had spent so much time making. Kenma didn't seem like the enemy, just a fellow healer looking to learn. Most of it was very useful; Kenma had understood Suga's sorting methods as to what was important and what wasn't.

"I didn't take some things I already had, as I've been able to make it while we've been travelling, but some of this I haven't seen before," Kenma explained, holding up a jar filled with dried herbs as an example.

Suga moved then, sitting up and looking at Kenma intently. "That's basil."

Kenma looked surprised for only a moment before shrugging and replacing the jar in the bag. He reached inside once more and brought out two sets of trousers and shirts. "In hindsight, I probably should have done this first, but you were very helpful so I thank you," he said. "I'm going to treat your wounds and help you change and get dry so you don't die of hypothermia."

Hinata hadn't noticed because of the adrenaline rushing through his system, but both he and Suga were shaking in their soaked clothes.

Kenma quickly realigned Hinata's nose, the pain searing for a moment before fading into a dull throb, then moved to help Suga. Hinata noticed Kenma moved very carefully as he untied Suga's arms and gently removed his shirt, and then he saw why.

Bruises dotted Suga's chest, a large one blossoming on his side. Kenma laid a hand on it carefully, gauging Suga's reaction, before wrapping Suga's torso in a bandage. Suga's face remained blank while Kenma worked, only moving to put on the new shirt.

"Suga-san, what happened?" Hinata asked, but neither answered him.

Changing was slow going due to injuries and binds, but soon they were dressed in dry clothes. Kenma retied their hands in a more comfortable position, then reached for his bag for the last time. He pulled out their thick cloaks that had been left behind in the house and fastened them around their necks.

"Thank you," Hinata said, watching Kenma.

Kenma shook his head. "Don't thank me. We've been told to keep you alive is all."

Kenma dropped back out of the wagon and vanished.

As the night drew on, more and more people began making their way through the caravan. The rain stopped after several hours, leaving the ground soaked and squelching. Hinata listened to the voices outside of the wagon, trying to glean information from them about their fate, but learned nothing of importance. He had given up trying to talk to Sugawara after several failed attempts; Suga had placed all of the blame for what had happened on himself, and the guilt seemed to be killing him quickly and quietly.

"Suga-san, it wasn't your fault. You know somewhere in you that this can't be your fault. For now, I'll leave you to blame yourself, but when you're done we'll work this out together." Hinata fell silent, but saw Suga flinch at his words.

Two people stationed themselves outside of the wagon but said nothing to its occupants. The night wore on and Hinata dozed, occasionally waking to see Suga staring out of the back of the wagon, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

At one point, Hinata began to pray. He had never been religious necessarily, but it felt like the right thing to do. He closed his eyes and began an internal monologue, wishing for the peace of those who had been lost in the town, that they were all together somewhere, and that they were happy in death. He wished for his and Suga's safety, for escape, for freedom. He kept it up, hoping for better days and sanctuary for those lost, long into the night.

When day finally broke, the caravan came to life again, people bustling around in preparation for departure.

Some time after sunrise, Kenma reappeared, Kuroo at his side. Kenma sat beside Hinata again and Kuroo slid in next to Suga, who did not acknowledge him.

"You burned our town," Hinata said, his rage starting to bubble up. Kuroo looked at him sadly.

"Yes."

The honesty struck Hinata by surprise, stunning him into silence.

Kuroo continued. "I burned your town full of dead innocent people because I have to follow orders." Kuroo was wringing his hands, no longer looking at Hinata but down at his hands with disgust. Then, a whisper. "I'm too much of a coward to not follow them."

Kenma was looking at Kuroo with empathetic eyes, but didn't say anything. Hinata's anger had dissipated, replaced by confusion.

"If you don't like the orders you're given, why don't you stop following them? You can leave, can't you?" he asked.

Kuroo looked up at him like he had suggested they take off and fly somewhere. Then, he laughed, the same short laugh Suga had emitted earlier. "Kid, I can't leave. They'd kill me. My family. Anyone I care about..." Hinata noticed Kuroo's gaze lingered on Kenma briefly. "I'm stuck, following orders I don't agree with from a man I hate."

"Oikawa?" Hinata asked, recalling the man from earlier.

Kuroo shook his head. "No. He's not here with us, we just do his dirty work."

Kenma sent Hinata a look to say that the topic should close, and Hinata moved it along quickly. "You had fire in your hand," he said. "Are you immune to it?"

Kuroo laughed, but this time it was more easy-going and genuine. He snapped his fingers and a flame sparked to life on the tips. He wiggled his fingers, making the flame dance along them. Hinata gaped as Kuroo worked.

"I'm a magician, Chibi-chan. One of the few around. Fire is my speciality."

Hinata's eyes widened, and he was about to gush about how cool that was, when Suga interrupted him. His eyes were narrowed, but otherwise his face was carefully blank.

"You brought on the darkness," Suga said. "You messed up my Sight with your magic."

Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know magic could interfere with Sight, though I haven't met a Seer before so that's reasonable."

Suga made a derisive noise but fell silent once more.

"Anyway," Kenma said, sounding bored. "You're riding up with us today. The wagons are going to be filled with supplies. We'll untie you, but know that if you try to run you will be caught and you will be killed."

Hinata nodded. Suga was quiet for a moment, searching Kenma's face for something, but he eventually nodded as well.

Kenma seemed to be something of a horse whisperer, and after wandering among the horses for a few minutes, he rested his hand on a bay gelding, a few hands smaller than the rest. "Hinata, this is Sho. I think you'll be a good fit for him." Hinata gently stroked the horse's flank, and Sho turned to look at him with a wide brown eye.

Suga was quietly whispering to a black mare named Mirai, Kuroo hovering nearby.

Once they were saddled and ready to go, they led the horses to where people had begun gathering. Hinata spotted Oikawa at the front of the group, talking to the white haired man and three others. Hinata recognized one of them as the man that had held him the night before.

"That's Oikawa up there," Kenma said quietly as they approached. "Bokuto is the one with the white hair, he's our navigator. Iwaizumi you know from last night, he's Oikawa's second in command. Beside him is Daichi, he commands our troops and leads our defence, and Kageyama is the taller one. He's in line to take Oikawa's place if something were to happen."

Hinata inspected the group with rage in his eyes. His anger was slowly coming back to him and he wanted to do nothing more than to run at them.

"Hinata," Suga said in a low, warning voice. Hinata looked over at the man, but Suga was watching the five men carefully, mouth set in a straight line. Hinata got a chill as he watched, and it appeared that others were affected similarly, as Oikawa turned slowly to face them even from so far away.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, then sent them a winning smile, the sarcasm behind it evident, and turned back to the map Bokuto was explaining. Oikawa still looked immaculate, but very tired. Hinata wondered if he had been up all night.

"Why aren't you up there with them?" Suga asked Kuroo. "You seem important enough."

Kuroo laughed. "They might think so, too, but they're some of the few that actually trust me. Magicians aren't usually well received, and most of those accompanying us avoid me like the plague. Besides, they're more scared of you than of me, and they think I might be the only one who can deal with your seer abilities."

Suga's face twitched, almost in what seemed to be the start of a smile, and Hinata grinned to himself. Hopefully, in light of the disaster of last night, Suga wouldn't be lost to him forever.

"Come on, we're moving out." Kenma took a horse from a handler nearby, swinging up onto it quickly before looking at Hinata expectantly. Though Sho was smaller than most of the horses, he was no pony and was far too big for Hinata to mount unassisted. Kuroo grinned and picked him up, setting him in the saddle and promising to teach him a trick to it later on.

Suga swung onto his mare gracefully, stroking down her neck as he settled and muttering to her. Kuroo followed suit, taking his own black mare with white socks and settling himself in the saddle. Hinata caught Suga holding his left side, supporting his ribs, but looked away when Suga played it off as adjusting his clothing.

Hinata looked back up to the head group to see they had dispersed; Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still up front with Bokuto, but Daichi had fallen back to talk to the largest group outfitted with weapons of many descriptions, and Kageyama had disappeared.

As he watched, Daichi's group spread out, some going to the front of the caravan, others to the back, and still more to flank the sides. Daichi turned to take his horse from a handler and met Hinata's eyes for a brief second before looking past him. Hinata turned to see what Daichi was looking at to see Suga staring back with a hard expression. Suga then purposefully turned his head away and focused on Hinata's horse.

A whistle came from the front of the caravan and everyone started moving simultaneously. No one spared a glance to the two captives riding among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Suga! I swear I love you! And so soon after your birthday too...
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


	3. I was very lucky

Sho lived up to his name. Hinata was smiling ear to ear as they raced along fields and worn down trails. He had only ridden a horse once before, and then it had been a grumpy mountain pony. Sho, however, was fast and smooth, gliding along the ground like wind. Hinata was flying, and he loved it.

Kenma rode beside him, his expression bored. Behind them, Suga and Kuroo rode side by side. Kuroo was grinning, glancing around every so often to keep track of those around them. Suga's expression was hard to read; he seemed to be deep in thought.

The wagons trailed behind them as the free riders went ahead. Kenma had explained as they urged their horses into a canter. "Oikawa wants free riders to go ahead to make sure the way is clear to help protect the wagons." Most of Daichi's squadron stayed back with the wagons to reinforce their defences.

After a while of hard riding, Hinata saw Iwaizumi raise his hand in the air. Around him, riders slowed their horses to a trot and Bokuto moved to ride close to Oikawa, talking quickly with his hands. He had dropped the reins as he talked, but his horse seemed used to this behaviour and kept its pace.

Hinata had only looked back at the remains of the town once as they rode away. The burnt and blackened structures that remained were fragile and unstable, the rest was ash. It had become a dark ghost town, inhabited by only swirls of ash swept up by the wind. It hurt to look at his home, now destroyed and beaten into submission by Oikawa and his soldiers.

In the back of his mind, Hinata was still trying to work out how to get he and Suga out of their predicament. He didn't know what they wanted Suga for, or why he had been brought along and not killed, but he didn't imagine the reasons would be pleasant. So he kept an eye out for opportunities for escape while maintaining a pleasant conversation with Kenma.

"Who's that?" he asked, watching as a small man with spiky hair rode to Oikawa's side, nodded briskly, and raced in the opposite direction, his horses hooves thundering as he rode toward's the wagons now far behind them.

"Nishinoya, or just Noya if you prefer. He's our messenger, especially between the lead group and the wagons. He also works with Bokuto to do scouting missions," Kenma replied, watching Nishinoya's progress with mild interest.

"Gwahh! He's so fast! It's so cool!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Don't let him hear you saying that," Kuroo said with a grin. "It'll go straight to his head."

Hinata quizzed Kenma about their group. He learned that Oikawa wasn't actually the man in charge, but was taking orders from someone else that had stayed back in their main base. Neither Kenma nor Kuroo would tell Hinata his name. He also learned that they had tracked Suga down, as their leader desperately wanted a seer among his ranks.

"You mean he wants to own a seer," Suga said derisively, looking down at the ground. Kuroo set his mouth in a hard line, nodding but looking very displeased. Kenma sighed but didn't say anything.

Hinata was confused. Suga was the only seer he had met in his entire life, but everyone had treated him with respect and courtesy. It had never seemed like anyone looked down on Suga for his abilities, or thought less of him. He voiced his confusion and earned a sad smile from Suga.

"I was very lucky in our town, Hinata. They didn't fear my abilities, and so they treated me like an equal and were kind. Very few people actually think that way. Seers are feared, and so are prizes to be won once they are _broken_." Suga's face was darkening quickly. Hinata recognized the look and realized they were quickly treading into Suga's past.

"Suga-san..." he began, but stopped himself when he noticed Suga was no longer listening to him, too deep in his own memories.

They remained silent for several minutes. Hinata would often look back to check on Suga, only to see him staring down, eyes unfocused and jaw set firmly. Kenma and Kuroo looked solemn, their faces mirroring how Hinata was feeling. More questions plagued his mind, but he knew better than to ask them.

Hinata wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Iwaizumi once again caught his attention by raising his hand high into the air. All around him, horses and their riders came to a stop and people began dismounting. In small groups, riders led their horses to a small nearby pond to give them water and a rest.

After their horses were cared for, Hinata pulled Kenma aside to ask his most burning question. "Kenma, if your leader was so set on Suga-san, why am I here too? Why bring me along?"

Kenma's face remained blank. "I don't know. Oikawa must have thought you were important."

The finality of his tone told Hinata that the conversation was closed, and Kenma wouldn't give him more information on the subject, so he let it drop.

Kuroo was chatting quietly with Suga, having pulled him back out of his thoughts. Hinata was a little annoyed he hadn't been the one to do so, since he had known Suga the longest. Kenma seemed to understand his thoughts.

"As a magician, Kuroo has also been subjected to some terrible discrimination too. They seem to have a bond through that and can support each other. I wouldn't take it personally," Kenma said thoughtfully.

Hinata hadn't even thought about that. He was only just starting to realize how privileged and how sheltered he had been growing up in a kind and accepting town. The idea that the two men before him were hated and feared by the majority of the population was so foreign to him, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

As he and Kenma made their way back to Kuroo and Suga, Kuroo was tackled from behind.

"Bro! What the hell, man?" Kuroo exclaimed, reaching back to toss his attacker off of him, dropping to a knee and throwing him to the ground. Bokuto grinned up at him from his place on the ground, laughing.

Kuroo extended a hand down to Bokuto and pulled him to his feet, also grinning. "What's the plan, Bo?" Kuroo asked.

"Oiks says we're heading home. As the crow flies, it'd be a few days maybe, so we're about two months out," Bokuto replied, looking excited. "It'll be great to go home!"

Then he caught sight of Suga and Hinata, who had moved to hover at Suga's elbow. His expression fell. "But I guess that means you guys will be taken away."

Whatever had been about to come out of Hinata's mouth died on his tongue. _Just over two months until... what?_ He had no idea what would happen after they reached their destination.

"What will happen to us?" Suga asked, straightening his posture and hiding Hinata behind his body even more.

Kuroo answered that one. "You'll be taken to our leader. From there..." Kuroo trailed off, leaving everyone to fill in the blank. Hinata shivered.

"And Hinata?" Suga asked. "What will happen to him?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Oikawa deemed him important enough to keep alive. If our leader agrees, then he'll be used wherever his strengths see fit. If not, he'll be killed."

The silence that followed was telling of Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto's thoughts on the matter, and that none of them were happy with the likely outcome. Hinata was starting to think the three of them actually liked the two captives.

Bokuto easily broke the tension moments later. "Ooh! Sawamura's squadron is here, let's go say hi!" he said, sounding very excited. He grabbed Suga's arm and tugged him along, Hinata trailing after. Kuroo sent a weary smile and an eye roll after them.

"Who's Sawamura?" Hinata asked as they walked, Suga having wrestled his arm back from Bokuto's grasp.

"He's the captain of the soldiers and is in charge of our defence. If Kenma was the one doing introductions, he would've introduced him as Daichi," Bokuto explained.

As they approached the newcomers, Suga's eyes narrowed and his face set into a grimace. Hinata recalled that morning, when Suga had pointedly ignored the captain.

Hinata also set his face into a hard expression.

Daichi was essentially the same height as Suga, but was built much heavier. He had a broad chest and shoulders, big arms and legs, and wore a war-weary expression on his face. His uniform was all black with heavy black boots, a sword strapped to his hip and a bow and quiver of arrows across his back.

"Sawamura!" Bokuto exclaimed, extending his arms outward and grinning. Daichi looked up from some papers another man was holding and acknowledged Bokuto with a nod before turning back to the papers.

"Thanks, Ennoshita, if you could relay those to Oikawa I'd really appreciate it," Daichi said to the man, who nodded and took his leave.

"How are things going, big boss man?" Bokuto asked, still grinning. Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his close-cropped hair.

"Long night, Bo, long night." It was only then that he seemed to catch sight of Suga and Hinata, trailing behind Bokuto. His expression shifted immediately, eyes widening and looking startled. Hinata wasn't sure if that was because of the death glare Suga was pinning Daichi with or because of the menacing aura emanating from him. Likely both.

"Sawamura, these are the guys we picked up last night, Sugawara and Hinata," Bokuto said quickly.

"You're the-" Before Daichi could finish his sentence, Suga pounced, expression murderous. He landed one punch across Daichi's mouth before Daichi grabbed Suga's other fist, trying to hold him in place. Suga kicked out, spinning in motions Hinata hadn't ever seen the man do before. Suga could _fight_.

Daichi was still an army captain, though, and soon spun Suga around to press Suga's back against his chest, gripping his wrists in his hands and subduing him. Hinata moved to help Suga, but was grabbed from behind and held in place.

Bokuto rushed forward to pull Suga away from Daichi, gripping Suga's arms behind his back. Suga wasn't done yet, though.

"You _killed_ them." There was no hesitation in his voice, only anger and hatred. "You _slaughtered_ my town. And for _what_?"

Bokuto wrestled Suga away, leaving a shocked Daichi and a terrified Hinata behind. He had never heard Suga talk like that to anyone, ever. Suga was always diplomatic when it came to conflict, but this was something else entirely. This Suga was downright murderous.

"Are you alright, Sawamura-san?" the man restraining Hinata asked.

Daichi spat blood onto the grass. "Fine, I'm fine," Daichi replied, still looking at the space Suga and Bokuto had occupied not long before.

Hinata was roughly pushed away from the man, and he turned to see Kageyama standing there, looking down at him. "Go back to Kuroo-san, and don't let anyone catch you away from him ever again."

Hinata stared him down for a moment. He couldn't be any older than Hinata, but he carried himself like an adult. Hinata quickly came to the conclusion that this guy was an asshole. Hinata mustered up his most menacing look for Kageyama before he stalked back in the direction they had come from.

Kenma was kneeling beside Suga when he returned, prodding gently at Suga's ribs.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Kuroo was saying, watching as Suga's face contorted with pain. "What were you thinking?"

Suga didn't reply, but helped Kenma lift his shirt to inspect his side further.

"Suga-san?" Hinata asked, his voice a little timid. Suga looked up at him and his face instantly softened.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry-" Suga hissed through his teeth as Kenma readjusted the bandages encircling his torso. "I didn't mean to scare you."

His Suga was back, nurturing and kind, but Hinata wasn't satisfied. Suga was babying him, like he had when Hinata had first arrived in his care, and Hinata definitely did not need to be babied.

"I'm not a child, Suga-san," Hinata said, crossing his arms.

Suga looked surprised for a moment before smiling gently. "No, you're not. Sorry, Hinata."

Hinata crouched down beside Kenma to inspect Suga's injuries. "You put up a fight when they first came to the house, didn't you?"

Suga laughed. "Nothing gets by you. I did, after the one guy punched you in the face I fought tooth and nail to get us out of there, but Iwaizumi was a lot stronger than me, and Bokuto and Kuroo a lot bigger."

"We didn't do that, though!" Bokuto said, nodding towards Suga's ribs. "Iwaizumi accidentally threw him against the table and did some damage."

"Who punched me, then?" Hinata asked.

"A guy we call Mad-Dog, you haven't seen him since, but he's Oikawa's first line of defence. He left before you came to last night," Kuroo replied.

Kenma stood up then, clicking his tongue and looking annoyed. "I shouldn't have let you ride. The only thing for your ribs is rest, and you can't get that through riding. Now that you've fought with Daichi, they're even worse. I'll go talk to Oikawa about putting you in a wagon."

He was gone in an instant, leaving Suga on the ground looking frustrated.

"I feel like an invalid," Suga muttered. "I can self-diagnose..."

"While you're here, you're under Kenma's care, though I'm sure he'd love to learn from you," Kuroo said, grinning. "There's some things you can only learn through experience and time."

Kenma returned a few minutes later, looking even more annoyed. "He's making you ride until we camp tonight, as a punishment for trying to fight Daichi. He doesn't care about what will happen if we don't let your ribs heal, dammit."

"Oikawa seems like a very smart man," Suga said, grimacing as he stood up. "I have a feeling he knows exactly what he's doing."

When they mounted their horses again, Hinata watched as Suga made sure to sit tall and proud, his gaze fixed directly on Oikawa. Oikawa spared them one glance, his mouth curving up into a smile when he met Suga's eyes, but otherwise ignored them.

They rode until late into the afternoon, until their campsite was declared and people started preparing for the night. Hinata hung back from helping, well aware of Kageyama's threat and sticking close to Kuroo. He watched with interest as fires were built and lit, water retrieved, and horses cared for, and then when the wagons arrived he watched the tents go up and food cooked.

Kuroo and Hinata set up a tent by themselves, the rest of the soldiers steering clear of the magician and seer that sat nearby, being tended to by Kenma. Hinata helped move Suga into the tent, so he could start his rest immediately. A soldier named Yamaguchi brought them food, only speaking to Kenma before leaving the tent as quickly as possible.

Kuroo brought Hinata with him when he left the tent to get orders. Hinata's eyes widened as they approached a simple looking tent. Kuroo pushed the flap aside and made his way in, holding it open for Hinata behind him.

He hadn't expected Oikawa to be living in such modesty. Hinata hadn't heard much about higher-ups in the military, but he did know most preferred a lavish and comfortable lifestyle. However, Oikawa's tent looked very much the same as his own, just with maps and papers littering the floor and several people inside.

"Kuroo!" Oikawa greeted them from his place on the floor, where he sat with his right leg extended before him and the other folded. Then, "And Chibi-chan?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes and sat down between Bokuto and Daichi. Hinata sent Daichi a glare as he sat down behind Kuroo. "Kageyama's orders. He's supposed to follow me everywhere I go, apparently."

"That's not what I-" Kageyama began, stepping forward from the corner he was standing in, but Oikawa shushed him.

"I don't care who he's with as long as he's not alone and wandering around the camp. So, to business."

Bokuto and Daichi gave reports on their position and the state of the soldiers and the caravan, both topics leading to very little discussion. Then Oikawa turned to Kuroo.

"How is our seer? He's rather refreshing, don't you think?" Oikawa asked. "He's been sassing me all day, even with bruised ribs!"

"Bruised ribs?" Daichi asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, bruised or broken, Kenma's not sure. Iwa-chan did it accidentally when we apprehended them last night," Oikawa explained. "You're a real brute, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"And he's been riding a horse?" Daichi asked, alarm in his voice.

Kuroo sent him a look. "Sugawara really needs to go in a wagon tomorrow, the swelling is even worse tonight after his fight with Sawamura. Kenma is getting worried."

Oikawa pursed his lips. "Fine, but you and Kenma still have to ride with Chibi-chan. We'll put Mr. Refreshing in one of the semi-free wagons. Sawamura and his squadron can make sure he doesn't escape."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bokuto asked. "I mean, Sugawara did try to fight Sawamura."

"It'll be an opportunity for you to show him who's boss, Sawamura. Besides," Oikawa's expression darkened, and he nearly spat the next words. "Our darling leader wants him _broken_ by the time we get there."

Hinata's eyes widened at the implications of that. They were supposed to break Suga's spirit even before they reached their destination?

But he was taken aback by the response from the group. Oikawa looked angry, to say the least, as if the words he had just said were the opposite of what he wanted. Maybe they were, Hinata thought. Iwaizumi gripped the fabric of his pants tightly, jaw locked in a grimace. Kuroo sighed and looked down to the ground, frowning, while Bokuto ran a hand through his hair. Kageyama didn't say anything, but his posture stiffened. Daichi's face hardened, looking grim, but he nodded stiffly.

No one said anything against it, though.

After a minute of silence, Oikawa fixed his gaze on Hinata. "And you, Chibi-chan, what are we going to do with you?"

All eyes turned to him.

"I don't know," Hinata said quietly, "though you must have something in mind if I've made it this far."

Oikawa grinned. "You're a special one, Chibi-chan, even if you don't know it yet."

Kuroo and Hinata stood up to leave not long after, but Hinata paused before they exited the tent.

"You won't break Suga-san," Hinata said, feeling brave. "He's stronger than that."  
  
They left the tent then. The sky dark and the camp slowing down, only pairs of soldiers patrolled the border of the camp, and it was silent other than the occasional noise from a horse.

Suga was asleep when they returned; Kenma had given him something to help him sleep after he realized Suga hadn't slept at all the previous night. Hinata stretched out beside his mentor while Kenma and Kuroo settled down just outside the tent, speaking quietly to each other.

When Hinata put out the lantern inside the tent, he could see them silhouetted against the fabric. Kuroo was comforting Kenma, his arm around Kenma's shoulders while he curled into Kuroo's side. Hinata heard Kuroo whisper "We'll be okay, they'll be okay, I'll keep you safe," before Hinata drifted off into sleep and away from their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say it last time, but thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos and bookmarks, and just all of the love that you've given this story. It gives me the warm fuzzies every time I see them!  
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


	4. It's just orders

The wagon wasn't very comfortable. Hinata and Kenma had tried their best to make the experience more pleasant, but Suga had resigned himself to a very bumpy and painful wagon ride.

He watched as Hinata and Kenma rode back to where Kuroo stood before turning to see Daichi hovering near the wagon he was currently sitting in, his horse stomping its hoof in frustration. Suga narrowed his eyes at him and sent a wave of distrust his way, making Daichi shift uncomfortably and urge his horse away.

The man from yesterday, Ennoshita, took his place, introducing himself quickly before settling in the front of the wagon to drive. Suga struck up a conversation with him, and was pleasantly surprised to find that Daichi's first lieutenant was a kind and sensible man that didn't even really want to be in the military, but had been recruited and was trying to save his family back home. Suga could respect that, especially after Ennoshita apologized to what they had done to his village.

"None of us are really killers, it's just-"

"It's just orders," Suga finished, nodding solemnly. "I appreciate your apology though, thank you." Ennoshita smiled back at him before snapping to attention; they were about to move out.

Suga waved at Hinata, who was hovering at the front of the group near Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto. Kuroo and Kenma were just behind them, looking back at Suga too.

Daichi called out a few orders to his soldiers before they dispersed, then spoke with Ennoshita quietly. Ennoshita nodded just as the main group set off, riding to the horizon. He flicked the reins and set the wagon into motion.

The initial jolt reminded Suga exactly how much pain he was in. He gritted his teeth, determined to bear it, but as they continued the pain didn't lessen. Suga fumbled for the bag Kenma had given him; bandages, water, and sleeping draught. As Suga's fingers closed themselves around the bottle, he weighed it in his hand. Kenma had trusted him to know how much to drink for one dose, but there was enough liquid in there to put him in a coma.

A coma could be a better fate than what awaited him.

Ennoshita glanced back when he heard Suga uncork the bottle, concern in his eyes. Suga ignored him.

It would be easy. He'd slip into painless sleep, like he'd seen so many do before. He'd be useless to _their leader_ , whoever that was. They'd probably just kill him, and he wouldn't feel a thing. But-

_Hinata._

He couldn't leave Hinata. He had to protect him. He'd taken on that job all those years ago, after he had given Hinata's mother a prophecy about her son. He had to be strong for the small ball of sunshine that had brought light back into his life and fire into his heart. He couldn't give up, he couldn't.

Realizing he had been staring at the open bottle for some time now, and with Ennoshita's eyes on him the whole time, he gestured vaguely to his ribs before taking a small swig from the bottle. Ennoshita visibly relaxed and turned back around, leaving Suga to re-cork the bottle and settle down to sleep.

The pain faded as sleep overtook his senses, leaving his mind blank and dreamless, only happy memories of Hinata filling it.

\---

"Kenma! Where are we going?" Hinata asked after exactly three minutes and twenty-six seconds of silence. "What's our end destination?"

Kuroo glanced back from his place beside Bokuto, where the two had been joking and roughhousing on their horses moments before. Bokuto also turned, twisting his body nearly one hundred and eighty degrees at the waist, reminding Hinata even more of an owl.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Kuroo asked. "Don't you know the stories?"

Hinata shook his head.

"Well," Kenma cut in. "Sugawara will likely be a much better story teller than any of us, so ask him tonight when we get into camp."

Hinata nodded, bouncing in the saddle. Suga had never told him the stories, always placating him with _later_ or _when you're older_. Hinata was nearly fifteen, he thought he was plenty old enough to hear the stories of the past.

Bokuto kept Hinata entertained, having seemingly decided to take him under his wing. He told hunting and scouting stories, or made them up as he went, but Hinata loved it all. Bokuto also promised to teach Hinata how to use a bow, as Suga had always been a pacifist and had never taught him.

When they stopped to make camp that night, Hinata was buzzing with energy. While he was usually energetic and excitable, this energy was different, more... _powerful_. Hinata could feel that Kuroo was watching him intently as he sat beside Kenma, learning a new game and practically bouncing in his seat, but he ignored the magician.

The wagons arrived not long after. Hinata leapt from his spot on the ground and raced to find Suga, Kenma trailing behind and smiling after him. Suga was chatting with Ennoshita when they arrived, leaning back against the wall of the wagon and smiling. Daichi and Kageyama weren't far away, talking in low voices.

At Hinata's arrival, they all stopped their conversations and looked at him curiously. Suga's face dropped for an instant before he pulled it into a pleased smile. Daichi and Ennoshita looked a little confused. Kageyama looked shocked.

"Hinata, how was your ride?" Suga asked, extending a hand to him so he could help Suga out of the wagon. As soon as their fingers touched, Hinata's powerful energy dissipated, leaving only his excited energy. Everyone visibly relaxed except for Kageyama, who looked like he'd been slapped across the face.

"Awesome! Bokuto-san is gonna teach me how to use a bow and arrow!" Hinata exclaimed, carefully helping Suga stand up. Kenma made his way over and grabbed the bag of supplies out of the wagon.

"That's awesome, Hinata! I suppose I never really taught you that sort of stuff," Suga replied, ruffling his hair. Hinata beamed.

"Suga-san! Will you tell us the story about the past tonight? I asked Kenma but he said you'd be better!"

Suga smiled. "I suppose I've been putting it off for years. I guess now is as good a time as any."

So, hours later, after chores were finished and meals were eaten, they settled down around a campfire Kuroo was nursing lovingly to listen. Ennoshita, Daichi, and Kageyama arrived, bringing with them Nishinoya and six others. More gathered; obviously word had spread that the seer would be telling stories tonight. Even Oikawa and Iwaizumi hung in the shadows outside of the circle, listening in.

Suga took a breath before starting to speak. His voice was different; it was slow and calm and melodious, and his eyes glazed over as if he were having a Vision.

_"Thousands of years ago, the world was at war. Small clans fought and killed, malicious men tried to gain power, and chaos reigned. After years of torment and death, five clans made an agreement and brought peace and order to the land. Smaller clans pledged their alliance to these quickly growing ones, until five kingdoms were created; Karasuno, the resourceful, Nekoma, the cunning, Fukurodani, the wise, Seijoh, the brave, and Shiratorizawa, the powerful. For hundreds of years, this peace held, as the successive leaders maintained their predecessors agreement._

_"That is, until one of the kingdoms sought more power. Their leader became a tyrant, and created an army to overpower the others. The war began again, with the other kingdoms banding together to try to win and regain peace. However, the tyrant kingdom's army grew as they captured or recruited the best soldiers from each of the other kingdoms, and soon the four others had to surrender to the one._

_"This forced and uneasy peace has lasted for centuries. The tyrant kingdom has held the others under its heel for so long, and crushes any rebel group that tries to challenge their power. That's the way it has been and will be."_

Suga coughed lightly, shaking his head to bring himself out of his trance and finding himself face to face with Hinata.

"Who was the tyrant?" Hinata asked, eyes wide.

Suga smiled bitterly. "Shiratorizawa."

"What about the others? Who is leading them now?" Hinata was leaning so far forward he was nearly in Suga's lap.

"They still exist, but are forced to follow Shiratorizawa's rule. The only leaders I know of currently are Takeda and Ukai of Karasuno."

"Why haven't I heard about this stuff before?"

"Our village was on the outskirts of Karasuno, we were well protected from raids and too far from the main cities," Suga said. "That is, until they came to find me."

Hinata whipped around, now facing everyone else in the circle. "So you're all from Shiratorizawa!"

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head. "You'd be hard pressed to find anyone who's a Shiratorizawa native here. They're all still in the Capital. We're quite the mixed bag, Kenma and I are Nekoma born, and Bo's one of our only from Fukurodani."

"We're all Karasuno, too," Daichi said softly, gesturing to his close-knit band of soldiers.

"Most of the others are a mix of Nekoma and Seijoh," Ennoshita continued, looking pointedly at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa raised his eyebrows playfully before standing up straight and raising himself to full height, but he didn't say anything.

With the lull in conversation, Nishinoya jumped to his feet. "Suga-san! Will you tell more stories? Your voice is really pretty!"

Suga blushed, but obliged when several others insisted. He told them stories of times long gone; myths and legends, stories of fantastical beasts and brave knights, tales of happiness and friendship. The air was light and the night warm as Suga spoke, indulging them with cheer.

Until Oikawa finally spoke up.

"Mr. Refreshing, do you know the myth of the Sun and the Moon?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Suga's back stiffened, though his face was calculatedly calm. "Of course I do, Oikawa-san, though it has been many years since anyone has requested that particular tale." As he spoke, the companionable warmth that had settled around them vanished.

Hinata's eyes widened. He had heard most of Suga's stories, but this one sounded brand new and interesting. "Please tell it, Suga-san!"

"Yes, _Suga-san_ , please tell it," Oikawa echoed, smirking.

"It's getting late, don't you think Oikawa-san?" Suga said lightly.

Oikawa shrugged. "We have time for one more, I think."

Suga sighed, obviously defeated in his attempts to avoid the story, then took a deep breath and began his story.

_"In the beginning, when the world was new, it was dark. The cold blackness held to the far reaches of the land, suffocating any who dared try to oppose it. Many feared the darkness and quickly lost hope, until two beings appeared; Sun and Moon._

_"Sun banished the darkness wherever they walked, spreading warmth across the land, while Moon reflected the light of the Sun to keep the darkness at bay and calming those near them. Together, Sun and Moon claimed the world for their light and power._

_"Sun and Moon would walk hand-in-hand, keeping the world and each other in balance. Neither could live without the other. Unchecked, their power would be too great. Sun brought life, warmth, happiness, and cheer, but with that power, also brought plague and chaos. Moon brought sleep, health, safety, and calm, but also brought death and war._

_"Balance remained until Sun fell ill. Without Sun's light, Moon could no longer provide their comfort or safety, and the balance was tipped. So Sun and Moon took their powers and bestowed them on mortals, to ensure that the balance they had achieved would remain. These mortals were powerful, and restored order to the world. With each passing generation, two young children are selected to become the Sun and the Moon, and work together to keep the darkness at bay. They have the power to save the world or destroy it."_

Suga slipped out of his story-telling trance to be met by a spell bound crowd. Even Oikawa, who had been so insistent to hear the story, was silent. Hinata was staring up at Suga in awe. Kuroo had fixated his gaze in the flames before him.

Taking a breath, Suga felt for the orange sapphire pendant he wore under his shirt. Hinata recognized it as a nervous habit and decided to break the spell, exclaiming something about how neat that story was. He knew Suga didn't like to be in the spotlight.

"It's just a story," Suga said with a small smile as Hinata chattered on.

After coming back to himself, Oikawa sent everyone back to their duties or their tents for the night. Only Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa remained, after Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama away to talk to him. Oikawa settled down between Suga and Kenma before shooting Hinata a smile.

"Chibi-chan, I need to talk to Suga-san here for a minute. Leave us please!" he said, the order behind the words evident through the sugary coating. Kuroo and Kenma stood up too, leaving Suga and Oikawa by the fire.

"I know your secrets, Suga-chan."

"How could you possibly? We've been here for two days."

"Because I have my own. There was a reason I kept you alive."

"If you do anything..."

"I'm not stupid." A pause. "You know my secrets too, don't you."

"I do."

Oikawa stood up. "Then you know why I'm doing what I am."

"You're delivering the world's most powerful weapon into the hands of a tyrant."

"Don't flatter yourself, Suga-chan. Do you really think I'm that cold-hearted?"

"We'll see."

With that, Oikawa strode away, leaving Suga staring into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'll try to keep my update schedule regular, but I apologize in advance for any more delays. Hope you enjoyed, and again thank you for the support for this story!
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


	5. I told you

The attack came at dawn.

Hinata woke up to see Kuroo pressing a dagger into Suga's hand as he left the tent, leaving the two captives and Kenma to huddle together. Suga placed himself in front of the other two, slipping easily back into his parental role, but both Hinata and Kenma were too interested to see what was going on to sit quietly.

When a body fell against the side of the tent, Hinata leapt up and ran outside, Suga calling after him.

It was just light enough that Hinata could see Daichi's soldiers fighting with the unknown attackers. Hinata recognized Ennoshita and a bald man named Tanaka fighting side by side, surrounded by enemies. Bokuto was riding around on his horse, reins loose and bow in hand, shooting arrows into the fray and taking enemies down with each one. Kuroo was perched on top of a wagon, casting flames down around the attackers and trapping them.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were fighting back to back, so in sync Hinata couldn't help but watch them in awe. Oikawa would swing his sword around and Iwaizumi would duck out of the way before dealing the finishing blow. They worked off of the other's attacks and covered each other's weak spots, until...

Someone smashed the hilt of their sword into Oikawa's knee. His right leg buckled and Hinata thought he would go down, but Oikawa just grimaced and fought on. Iwaizumi attacked with fervour, and when the last of the enemies fell he guided Oikawa to sit on the ground and inspected the damage.

Someone barrelled into Hinata, and he met dark blue eyes when he looked up. Kageyama huffed and shot him a glare.

"Get out of here, dumbass. You're unarmed, you'll get yourself killed," he said.

"What about you?" Hinata exclaimed, anger flaring up despite the battle raging around him. "So are you!"

Kageyama drew a short sword from beneath his cloak and put a hand on Hinata's arm to push him away. They both froze as their surroundings suddenly came into sharp focus and movements into slow motion.

Someone was running up to them from behind Kageyama. Hinata didn't recognize them, and tensed up in preparation for the fight, but Kageyama was already there, swinging his sword, meeting the attacker gracefully and taking them down.

There was no way Kageyama could have seen them coming.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kenma grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled him away, back into the tent. Suga looked ready to kill, and Hinata decided he wouldn't bother him with the strange events of mere moments ago.

It was only after the fight was over, survivors questioned and dealt with, and things cleaned up, that Hinata realized they had missed an opportunity to escape.

 _Was it Stockholm Syndrome?_ Hinata wondered. They had only been with Oikawa and his crew for a few days, certainly it was too early for that to have set in. Besides, he felt no loyalty to any of them, though Kenma and Kuroo were very kind, and Bokuto seemed cool, and Daichi and his soldiers weren't too bad...

 _We just got caught up in the heat of battle,_ Hinata decided.

\---

When loading one of the wagons, Hinata heard quiet voices floating from between two. He poked his head around the corner to see Oikawa sitting on the back of a wagon with Iwaizumi standing beside him, heads bowed to whisper to each other as Iwaizumi ran gentle hands across Oikawa's knee. It trembled beneath his fingers, and Oikawa would involuntarily flinch in pain every so often.

"I'll kill those bastards," Iwaizumi was saying.

"We already did," Oikawa replied, leaving the flat joke in the dead air.

"Shut up, Shittykawa."

Hinata made to move away but his foot caught on a rock and he stumbled. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked up immediately, startled, and Oikawa slid off of the wagon and raised himself to full height when he saw Hinata. He winced when he put pressure on his right leg, but was otherwise composed and smiling as always.

"Ready to go, Chibi-chan?" Hinata nodded. Oikawa grinned in response. "I saw you and Tobio-chan in the midst of battle, but Shrimpy, you didn't fight. Why not? You seem like you'd have some spirit in you."

Hinata shuffled. "Suga-san never really taught me to fight, 'cause he's a healer. He said it would be counterproductive."

Oikawa threw his head back and laughed. "Of course he did. Well, Chibi-chan, we'll have to teach you. Get Bokuto to show you some moves today, I'll send Tobio-chan along too. Can't let him get too cocky."

"Really?!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes going wide. "Like, with a bow and everything?"

"Bokuto-san is a fantastic teacher," Iwaizumi added. "But if you want to learn swordplay, you can always ask myself or Sawamura-san."

"Uwah! Thank you Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san!"

Hinata was practically bouncing when he found Bokuto and relayed his request. Bokuto clapped him on the shoulder, which kind of hurt, but agreed wholeheartedly, promising to teach him to shoot that afternoon.

During the morning ride, Hinata was bouncing in the saddle in pure excitement. Though he admired Suga's pacifist ideals, he had always wanted to learn to shoot and use a sword.

When Bokuto rode over to him and sent him a grin, Hinata's excitement tripled.

"Come on, we're going hunting!" He looked over his shoulder. "Kageyama! You're coming too!"

Looking a bit grumpy, Kageyama joined them. He tossed Hinata a bow and quiver of arrows, which he slung across his back. The three branched off of the main group, heading to a nearby forest.

"We'll meet with the rest later today," Bokuto explained. "They'll make camp in the forest farther down, but for us to get good hunting in we'll need to be quieter than that group."

Hinata cocked his head at this, aware of how loud Bokuto always was, but trusted his judgement anyway.

They dismounted after a few minutes and proceeded on foot. Hinata clutched the bow in his hands, tense with excitement and nerves. Though he knew the basic concepts, the idea of actually shooting was a little nerve wracking. Kageyama remained stoic and calm, watching carefully for any sign of their prey. Bokuto chattered on quietly, explaining different techniques he used for precision shooting.

"So you see, if you hold the bow like this, it gives you more control-" _TWANG_.

Thud.

Kageyama slowly lowered his bow as the arrow hit home in a large oak tree. The white tail of a deer could be seen bounding away beyond it, obviously startled by the arrow. Kageyama swore and stalked over to retrieve his arrow.

"You're too fast, Kageyama. You need to slow down and think about the shot before you shoot," Bokuto said with a grin.

"Speed is key," he said gruffly.

Bokuto laughed. "Speed is one thing, but accuracy is more important."

Kageyama muttered something under his breath but didn't argue anymore.

Bokuto instructed Hinata on the proper way to hold the bow and knock his arrow and then let him have a few practice shots. Try as he might, none of them hit where he wanted to, all falling short of his target.

"Again." Kageyama was standing behind him now, watching him closely.

"Don't push it too hard, Hinata, it just takes a bit of getting used to!" Bokuto said with a huge smile.

"Or you just suck," Kageyama muttered.

"Hey!" Hinata spun around and dropped his bow in an instant, jabbing Kageyama in the stomach. "I don't suck! I just haven't learned yet!"

He didn't improve much over the next few shots, and eventually Bokuto suggested they call it a day and actually get some hunting in. "You'll figure it out soon enough!"

\---

When they met back up with the others, they carried two deer and several rabbits on the backs of their horses; courtesy of Boktuo and Kageyama. Hinata also had a bag full of herbs that he was going to give Kenma and Suga for medicine, for which they were both very grateful.

"Come on, you need to practice if you're going to be of any use in a battle," Kageyama said, dragging Hinata away by the arm. They walked a few minutes away from camp, to avoid accidentally hitting anyone, where Kageyama selected a tree as a target.

"Hit it ten times in a row and I'll believe you're ready for battle," Kageyama said, standing back with his arms crossed.

It took four tries for Hinata to hit the tree once, but he knew it was a fluke. It was too far away, the bow too big, Kageyama too _grumpy_...

"Again," Kageyama said gruffly.

"I'm going," Hinata said, slowly drawing another arrow.

Kageyama huffed. "Faster, you idiot. If you're in battle you have to shoot in quick succession!"

Hinata didn't reply, but knocked his arrow and let it fly within seconds. It fell several feet short.

They went on for hours like this. Hinata's arms were burning and he was getting very frustrated, but now he had something to prove. He had to show Kageyama that he wasn't incompetent.

"Another round!" Kageyama called as Hinata retrieved his arrows.

"You're still at this?" someone said from behind Kageyama. They both spun around to see Daichi standing there, arms crossed and a small smile on his face. "You know, some people just aren't meant to shoot."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, running back to the two of them.

"I can't shoot a bow to save my life," Daichi said with a soft chuckle, "but very few can best me with a sword. Maybe you're similar to me, Hinata."

"Uwah! Really?!"

"I suppose it would be worth a try," Kageyama said quietly, making Daichi roll his eyes.

"Here, try this on for size," Daichi said, un-sheathing his own sword and offering it, hilt first, to Hinata. "It'll be a bit big, but it should give you a taste for what it's like."

Hinata took the sword with an expression of awe on his face. Though big, the hilt fit comfortably in his hand, much more comfortably than the bow ever had. He grasped it with his other hand to heft it into the air and held it aloft for a few seconds, fighting the weight of it.

It felt _right_ in Hinata's hands.

When the tip of the sword fell to the ground, Hinata looked up to see Daichi beaming at him. "I think swordplay will suit you well." Hinata returned the sword to Daichi, who easily maneuvered it with one hand. "Come with me, let's find you a sword."

Suga was talking to a tall (and kind of threatening if Hinata was honest) man with hair pulled back into a bun when they arrived back at camp. Suga's chatter faltered when he saw the three of them approach, but smiled at Hinata kindly.

"Asahi, Sugawara," Daichi greeted the two. Asahi offered a nervous smile (which threw Hinata off), and Suga raised his eyebrows slightly, looking unimpressed. "Sorry to interrupt, but Asahi, we're looking for a sword for Hinata here."

"A sword?" Suga asked as Asahi nodded and walked the few feet to his wagon full of weapons. "I thought your heart was set on bows?"

"Daichi-san suggested I try a sword, because the bow wasn't working for me," Hinata said, a little ashamed.

"You were doing okay!" Daichi assured him.

"He sucked," Kageyama said, earning an indignant "Hey!" from Hinata.

"Asahi, I think a shorter sword would be good for Hinata," Suga suggested, smiling down at him.

Asahi nodded and selected a sword. He returned to them,inspecting the small sword carefully. "This is a bit smaller than I would usually give you, but I think it'll work well for you to learn with," he said, handing it over to Hinata.

"Okay Hinata, want to try it out?" Daichi asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed, bouncing in place.

Suga looked on, smiling gently to himself.

Daichi showed him some basics of how to hold the sword, attacks, and blocks, then suggested a quick spar.

"Nothing too serious, but just to get you used to the feel of it. You can practice with it more later on." Daichi handed Hinata a wooden sword the same size as his new sword. Daichi replaced his own sword for a wooden one as well.

They squared off and suddenly Hinata wasn't as keen on sparring. Daichi was a lot bigger than him in every way, and his wooden sword was very menacing with it was turned on him.

"We'll go to yield," Daichi said, and Hinata nodded.

Kageyama started them, Daichi lunged and Hinata tried to block, and then suddenly Hinata was on his back, Daichi's sword firmly planted in the ground beside his head.

"Sorry, Hinata. That was a bit much for your first time," Daichi said, extending a hand down to help him up.

"No no, it's fine! Let's go again!"

Hinata got a block in, and even made Daichi block one of his attacks. Their spars went longer and longer, though Daichi always won.

"One more!" Hinata asked, breathing heavily but a huge smile on his face. They had amassed a small crowd, mostly consisting of Daichi's soldiers. Tanaka and Nishinoya were cheering from the sidelines, while Ennoshita tried to rein them in.

"Okay, last one though," Daichi said, readying his sword.

"Begin," Kageyama said, and Hinata pounced. Daichi blocked him easily and Hinata rolled away, popping back onto his feet in seconds. They carried on for a minute or two, neither attacking solidly.

Hinata backed off to regroup for a moment and suddenly everything went into slow motion. He could see Daichi shifting between his feet, trying to determine the best way to attack without actually hurting Hinata. Hinata noticed that Daichi seemed to be favouring his left side, maybe he was injured? Without contemplating it too much and feeling a great surge of power and energy, Hinata lunged towards Daichi.

Time sped up again. Suddenly, somehow, Hinata's sword was on Daichi's left side and his right foot was hooked behind Daichi's knee. Daichi hit the ground with a thump and then stared up at Hinata with disbelief.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were hooting and hollering from the sidelines. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were clapping politely, and Ennoshita even called a snide remark to their commander. Suga was grinning, obviously pleased. "I told you," he said quietly to Asahi.

"How did you move that fast?" Daichi asked as Hinata pulled him to his feet.

"I don't know!" he said, looking down at his sword with disbelief.

Then Hinata met Kageyama's gaze. He was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. "How did we do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I won't make any promises for the next one as I'm heading back to uni soon, but I'll try my best! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


	6. I won't let you

Two weeks passed without much change. Daichi and Iwaizumi trained Hinata to build his strength and use his new sword, sometimes gathering a crowd when Iwaizumi and Daichi would spar after.

Suga often came and watched, sometimes calling Hinata over to him between exercises to talk, touching his shoulder gently as he told him his observations. Hinata always felt more powerful, more invigorated after he talked with Suga, and would run back to his two teachers ready to go. After, Suga and Daichi would chat quietly, Suga apparently having forgiven him and instead deciding to befriend the captain.

Kageyama also made appearances, providing someone for Hinata to spar with that was closer to his strength. Though Kageyama was leaps and bounds ahead of him in experience, Hinata was quickly catching up with skill, and their bouts lasted longer each time.

Oikawa only attended twice; once to pull Iwaizumi to the side and speak with him quickly, the other to watch Kageyama and Hinata spar. He stood directly by Suga and spoke to him quietly throughout, often making Suga frown or look defensive. Today, he had made his third appearance.

"Wouldn't you agree, Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked loudly after Hinata had pinned Kageyama to the ground in their thirteenth bout.

Suga rolled his eyes and Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a look but didn't say anything. Hinata, ever curious, listened in. Kageyama, ever wary, raised an eyebrow at his superior.

"Agree with what?" Daichi finally asked, satiating everyone's curiosity.

Oikawa sighed dramatically and draped an arm around Suga's shoulders. Suga tried to shrug him off. "I was saying to Mr. Refreshing that Chibi-chan is making such progress, it's almost like magic!"

Kageyama snorted in a way that Hinata took as a jab at his skills, and was ready to challenge him when Oikawa spoke again.

"You know, they believe they already have Moon, they just need Sun to prove it," Oikawa said gently. Suga shot him an incredulous look.

"And you think Hinata is Sun?" he asked. Hinata froze.

Oikawa stepped close to Suga, raising his hand to Suga's neck. His fingers caught on the chain of the pendant Suga always wore, lifting it up so the stone was no longer hidden under Suga's shirt.

"Isn't he?" Oikawa let the pendant drop back onto Suga's chest. It seemed to glow in the dying sunlight. "Those smart enough to notice would immediately recognize this. You've been suppressing his powers to keep him hidden."

Hinata was staring at Suga, eyes flicking between his mentor's face and the jewel laying against his chest. "Wait, you're saying _I'm_ Sun? From the story? That's real?" Suga nodded, not meeting Hinata's eyes. "You're joking, you're all joking with me 'cause I'm a _ray of sunshine-"_

"How long have you been doing this, Mr. Refreshing?" Oikawa asked, cutting Hinata off. Hinata fell silent, still utterly confused. Oikawa and Suga were speaking with full sincerity, and he could feel the power emanating from the pendant around Suga's neck even from where he stood, now that it was out in the open. But _him_?

Suga sighed. "Since before he came into my care. His mother asked me to bear the pendant as they weren't able to. Hinata's powers were much less prominent then, so we never interacted much until he came to me."

"Wait, I have powers?" Hinata asked, and Suga nodded. Then: "... is that why you took me in?"

Suga turned to face him. "I will admit, that was part of it. Your parents requested it of me, should anything happen to them. But, from the few times I did see you, I knew you were good and kind, and would have taken you in no matter what, Sun or not."

"Suga-chan," Oikawa piped up again, "We mere beings are not meant to bear such a burden. Even you would eventually succumb to it. It's killing you."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity froze. "Suga-san!" Hinata exclaimed, looking horrified. Suga sent him a smile.

"Eventually, it would kill me. A little slower than it would someone else, yes, but it would. It's a burden as a Seer I can bear, but not without consequences. This pendant has caused me great pain since the day I put it on, and will continue to until I take it off or am dead. It is to remind us that it is not natural for a Seer to be in possession of the pendant, that we should return it to its rightful owner. At this point, the pain is just back ground noise; I'm used to it."

Hinata rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around Suga's waist. "Suga-san, I'm so sorry."

Suga hugged him back tightly. "Don't apologize, Hinata, none of this is your fault."

After a moment, Suga turned back to Oikawa, Hinata letting go and staring up at him. "Oikawa, who is Moon?"

"It's a boy named Tsukishima Kei, from Karasuno. He and Yamaguchi-kun were childhood friends, and were taken from their village at the same time."

Suga narrowed his eyes in what seemed to be confusion, then spared a quick glance at Kageyama and Daichi, who stood nearby looking shocked, mirroring the faces of everyone around them. He met Oikawa's gaze again and finally shook his head. "You can't just deliver Hinata to them. If they already have Moon, do you know how destructive they could be under the wrong people? I won't let you do this, Oikawa-"

Oikawa's back stiffened and his face became stony. "You won't let me? Sugawara-san, you seem to have forgotten the real reason we're going back to Shiratorizawa. Hinata-kun was just a bonus, but you were the reason for this whole thing. As friendly as we've gotten, don't forget who's in charge, and who you are to us. You're the prize to be given to our dear leader to complete his collection. Just think of that before you tell me what I can and can't do."

He turned on his heel and walked off, limping slightly. Iwaizumi swore under his breath and followed him, casting a quick look back at Daichi to tell him to clear everyone out. With a quick order from Daichi, the soldiers around them dispersed, leaving he, Hinata, and Suga in the now-empty practice space.

Suga bore no expression on his face, but his jaw was tense and his hands clenched into fists. He had been staring in the direction Oikawa had gone, and only looked down when Hinata gingerly laid a hand on his arm.

"Suga-san?" he asked quietly.

Looking startled, Suga flashed him a bright smile. "You probably have lots of questions for me, Hinata, let's go back to Kuroo and Kenma and see if they need anything while we talk."

"Suga-san, are you-"

"I'm fine Hinata, come on let's go see if we can be helpful!" He took Hinata's wrist gently and started pulling him off towards the medical tent.

Daichi and Hinata exchanged a look; Suga was being overly cheerful for what had just occurred.

"Suga..." Daichi began gently, but Suga stopped with his back to him.

"It's not like I forgot what was to happen to me, _Captain_ , so please don't concern yourself with the lowly Seer you've captured. I'm just a captive that forgot his place," Suga said, bitterness lacing his tone. With that, he walked away, leaving Hinata to trail after him and a stunned Daichi in his wake.

"I thought you were friends with Daichi-san?" Hinata asked carefully.

Suga smiled at him sadly. "I thought so too, but Oikawa did a great job of reminding us who we are to these people, and I find it hard to be friends with people who are giving me away to a tyrant and endangering you."

Hinata fell silent until they reached the mouth of the med tent; Kenma was busy with a patient so they settled down outside, and Suga slowly lifted the pendant from around his neck.

"So, questions?"

Millions of thoughts buzzed in Hinata's head. His life had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes, and he still didn't fully know what it all meant.

"Who am I?" he asked finally.

"You are Hinata Shouyou. You were brought into this world like any other, with the love and happiness of your parents, and were chosen to be the bearer of the Sun pendant."

" _Why_ me, though?"

Suga smiled. "This process works in mysterious ways; even I don't know all of it. I had a Vision concerning you just after you had been born, told your mother, and looked out for you since then."

Hinata imagined six-year-old Suga, his imagination only producing a shorter version of the twenty-year-old Suga, telling his mother all about her first child. Six-year-old Suga, already burdened with the world, with Hinata's pendant. Hinata's face fell, but Suga sent him a kind smile.

"But I do know this, Hinata. You were meant to do great things, and you will. Sun or not, you are a great person. I believe that whole-heartedly."

Hinata took a deep breath in and eventually smiled back at Suga. "Okay. I don't quite get it, but I think there isn't much _to_ get, right?"

Suga laughed, and then started speaking. "Hinata, this is the pendant of Sun. It augments your powers, makes you stronger, and enhances your natural abilities. It's full of your extra power, that's how I kept you hidden for all those years. I siphoned off what I could through touch. Now, you'll have to be careful with how you use it."

Suga pressed the pendant into Hinata's hands, but didn't let go of it yet. He leaned to whisper in his ear instead.

"You need to get out of here. Tonight, if you can. You can't be taken to Shiratorizawa, or that would be the end of the world as we know it. Stay in the forest, and stay safe. You have enough skills to survive."

"But Suga-san, what about you?" Hinata exclaimed, but grew quiet when Suga shushed him, looking around for anyone who may have overheard.

"No, I can't come. I'm the reason we're going back there in the first place; if I went missing there would be a search. If it's just you, they'll likely leave you alone as you aren't the main priority. Just get far away. I'll be okay, Hinata."

"Suga-san..."

"I'll be okay. As long as I know you're safe, I'll be okay."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, but Suga just smiled gently at him.

"Hinata, I need you to listen to me carefully. When I let go of this pendant, I may faint. The things I've learned to live with over the years are suddenly going to be lifted, so the shock will be great. The first thing you need to do is put that pendant on and hide it. Get accustomed to the excess energy and power before you do anything else.

"If I don't wake up quickly, take me to Kenma and leave me to wake up on my own; go and pack your essentials. You know how to pack a survival bag, hide it in the tent with Kuroo and Kenma's bags. If I'm not awake by nightfall, don't wait for me. Go at the first opportunity, take Sho and escape."

"Suga-san, I'm scared. I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered.

"Hinata, you are good and kind, and deserve any and all happiness that comes to you. Do not mourn me, but enjoy your freedom. Stay safe, Hinata," Suga said, giving him a watery smile, before removing his hands from the pendant.

He collapsed instantly, falling sideways beside Hinata. He nearly dropped the pendant in his rush of panic, but remembered Suga's instructions and slipped it around his neck.

The rush of power overwhelmed him. He felt like his blood was on fire, but he felt complete, like the pendant had been the missing part of him he didn't know he had. Slowly, he subdued the power, pushing it out to his fingertips, to his toes, dispersing it. While he was still buzzing with energy, it was no longer suffocating him. He tucked it under his shirt and out of sight.

Getting Suga into Kenma's med tent was harder than expected. While Suga wasn't a large man, he was still taller than Hinata and awkward to carry by himself. He managed to loop one of Suga's arms around his shoulders and hauled him inside, interrupting Kenma who was patching up a gash on Yahaba's arm.

"Suga-san collapsed!" Hinata said, taking Suga to the nearest sleeping roll and depositing him there. Kenma quickly tied up the bandage he had been wrapping, cleaned his hands, and hurried to the bedside.

"What happened?" he asked, taking one of Suga's wrists in his hand and checking his pulse.

"Over-exertion, I think," Hinata said, fumbling a little on the words. It wasn't exactly a lie...

Kenma did a few more quick tests on Suga, checking his vitals, before standing up. "He needs to rest. He will wake up, but I'm not sure when. Will you run to let Oikawa know what's happened?"

Hinata looked down at his feet. "I probably shouldn't. Oikawa-san and Suga-san had a fight; I don't think Oikawa-san would want to see me right now."

"I'm heading over there, I'll give him the heads up," Yahaba said from where he was still sitting. "Am I good to go, Kenma?"

Kenma gave him a few more instructions on the proper care of his wound, but let him go a few moments later. "Is there anything else I should know, Shouyou?"

Hinata shook his head, avoiding Kenma's eyes, and then excused himself from the tent.

The sun was slowly setting, so he quickly made his way to Kuroo and Kenma's tent to back his bags. Kuroo was thankfully absent; as much as he felt he could trust them, Hinata didn't want anyone else getting in trouble for his disappearance.

After packing saddle bags and a pack full of survival gear, and ensuring that his sword was in top condition, he stashed them away amidst the other bags in the tent before making his way back to the med tent.

Suga was still out cold, but Hinata sat beside him quietly and said his final farewells. He was determined that this would not be goodbye, he _would_ see Suga again, and soon, with both of their freedom.

His next stop was to see Sho and ensure he'd been fed and watered. The two of them had a long journey ahead, and Hinata almost felt bad for stealing Sho away from a place where he was cared for each night and surrounded by other horses. He stroked Sho's flank and the neck of the dapple grey mare beside him while running through an equipment list in his head, preparing for the night ahead.

Meals were eaten, fires put out, and Hinata eventually found himself alone in the tent. Kuroo was with the higher-ups at their nightly meeting, and Kenma was still with Suga in the med tent. About an hour later, he heard familiar footsteps as Kuroo and Kenma returned together. Hinata feigned sleep as they stopped to talk outside.

"Is Suga still unconscious?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma nodded. "I don't know what could've caused it, unless it's related to that pendant. He's not wearing it anymore."

"Do you think...?" Kuroo's sentence trailed off, and Hinata knew they were talking about him now. "He's gone through a lot today. That's a big topic to just drop on someone."

"Shouyou is strong, he'll be fine no matter what comes his way," Kenma replied, and Hinata's chest swelled with pride. "Was Oikawa mad?"

"About Suga? Livid. He hates what we're doing, but he can't not do it. We have to go through with this, and he has to maintain his control. Iwaizumi told me after that the fight with Suga took a lot out of Oikawa, that he only played the power card to ensure no one would undermine him. On top of that, there's the whole situation with Kageyama. He hates it, I mean, we all hate it. Ushiwaka has everyone under his thumb; he can do what he wants and gets what he wants. Right now, he wants Suga in his possession."

"What about Shouyou? Have they said anything to him about Shouyou?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't know yet. A surprise for Ushiwaka, when we get back to the capital." It was silent for a moment. "I want to go back to Nekoma."

"So do I."

Hinata cracked an eye open and saw that they were hugging each other tightly. Kuroo's shoulders were shaking a bit as he wrapped himself around Kenma. They stayed like that for a long time until finally Kuroo straightened up and they walked away, Kenma likely going back to the med tent to spend the night there. Kuroo returned after a few minutes. Hinata feigned sleep again as Kuroo entered, curling up in the blankets he usually shared with Suga.

\---

Hinata guessed it was around two in the morning when he roused himself. Kuroo was fast asleep mere feet away, curled up like a cat. Hinata carefully maneuvered his bags out from their hiding places and silently left the tent, leaving behind a quiet 'thank you' to Kuroo. He'd been nothing but kind to Hinata and Suga throughout.

He encountered no guards as he made his way over to the horses, and gently woke Sho up from his dozing state, putting his tack on quickly and as quietly as possible. It was only when he was securing his saddle bags that Hinata heard someone. He hid and silently prayed whoever it was wouldn't notice that Sho was fully equipped to ride.

Kageyama was moving silently among the horses, also shouldering saddle bags. He stopped where Sho stood, obviously confused, before moving on to the dapple grey mare beside him and dropping his bags.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" he whispered loudly. Hinata made no sound, and Kageyama sighed. "I can see you."

"How?!" Hinata whisper-shouted, jumping up from his hiding place.

"Hair," Kageyama replied curtly. "Where are you going?"

"Where are _you_ going?" Hinata countered, crossing his arms.

He received a snort in response. "Haven't you heard? Oikawa-san is being threatened by me being here. He might be replaced by me soon enough. I'm getting out of here before he feels too threatened. What about you?"

"I - I'm escaping. Suga-san told me to. Aren't you going to try and stop me?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama laughed, short and bitter. "I just told you I'm abandoning my post in this military faction, _why_ would I waste my time and energy to stop you? Besides, you won't last a day on your own in these woods."

Hinata made to protest, but remembered where they were and the circumstances surrounding their meeting. "Come with me, then."

"What?"

"We're both running away, might as well run away together. Come with me, we can split up later if we really need to."

Kageyama hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded. "Tack my horse then, I need to get something else." He walked away before Hinata could protest, leaving him to mutter under his breath about assholes with a superiority complex.

When Kageyama returned, Hinata had nearly finished tacking his horse. He was having trouble in getting her to take the bit; she shied away at every available opportunity.

"Here, let me, she's a little nervous about this," Kageyama said, taking the bridle from Hinata and gently laying a hand on her nose. He whispered to her, something Hinata couldn't understand, before she opened her mouth and allowed the bit to settle behind her teeth. It was the first time Hinata had ever seen Kageyama be so gentle with another living thing.

Once Kageyama was ready to go, his freshly retrieved bow and quiver of arrows across his back, they slowly made their way to the edge of the camp. Their horses were thankfully silent as they moved between tents and wagons.

Kageyama motioned for Hinata to mount his horse, quickly got his bearings, and did the same. Hinata glanced back at the mess of tents behind them, silently promising to return for those he cared about, to save them, but his vows were cut short.

Daichi was staring at the two of them, eyes wide and hand on his sword at his hip.

Kageyama swore, ready to bolt, but Hinata stared back at Daichi, frozen in place. Then, as if by some miracle, Daichi purposefully turned away from them and walked in the other direction as if he hadn't seen a thing.

"Let's go," Kageyama said, and they were off, riding towards the trees and into the dense forest, the camp falling far behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this and runs*
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
